


Come and Have a Drink With Me

by SilentFingers



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Humor, James and Shepard completely wasted, M/M, Public blowjob, public handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentFingers/pseuds/SilentFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard only wanted to be alone and drink the night away. But when James decided to join him; he discovered that sometimes someone can be more intoxicating than the actual alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Have a Drink With Me

Shepard knew that he needed this, just a moment to relax. After Tuchanka, the coup and all the shit that Cerberus was throwing his way, slowing down was definitely the best course of action; or at least that’s was what EDI _suggested_ him.

“Commander; the shore leave is not only intended for crewmembers, is also intended for you.”

“Yeah I know that EDI. Thanks for the reminder but there’s a lot of things that require my attention right now.” Shepard grunted, trying his best in maintaining himself calm. “So, could you please unlock the door of my cabin?!?”

“Sorry Shepard. I know that you’re the CO of this ship, but that’s an order I can’t accept right now.”

“EDI…”

“You have two weeks now without taking some proper time for yourself.” Shepard could swear that he heard concern in EDI’s voice. “Your stress levels are not good. Neither for you, or the crew, nor the missions ahead of us.” 

And now he could swear that a headache was starting to form in the back of his head, “fine!” his only hope was that it didn’t end up like one of Kaidan’s. “Then I’ll go to the shooting range, happy?!?”

Joker interjected with a hint of amusement in his voice. “I don’t think EDI meant that as a way of releasing stress, Commander.”

 _So this two are now team up against me, this is definitely mutiny!_ “Fine! I’ll go to Purgatory then! But I’m going there with all the intention to get wasted!”

“Shepard you shouldn’t…”

But John wasn’t in the mood of keep hearing anymore, that’s why he was already hurrying to the elevator. “I said that I’m going to get wasted!” He yelled looking at the ceiling, any point in particular while pressing the button with all his strength. “And I’m going to come back late!” _I can’t believe that my own ship is bossing me around._ “So don’t wait up for me, honey!”

And that was pretty much the only reason why he was now stuck here in Purgatory; with a drink in his hand and with all the intention of reaching his goal as fast as he could. But regardless that, he couldn’t really complain; the music was nice, the booze not half bad and Steve had been right, some of the eye candy was definitely a nice sight.

So taking all that in while leaning on the bar was a good thing for a change, _maybe I should thank EDI after all._ But it was still too early to know if the night was going to live up to his expectations and Shepard wasn’t the type of man in betting all his credits in possibilities. But so far things were definitely looking good and when he noticed James making his way towards him, he knew that everything was going to get even better.

“Hey Loco.” Vega greeted him with a grin on his face. “I see you’re not wasting time in getting wasted.”

“Let me guess…” Shepard gave him an amused look before taking a sip from his drink. “EDI send you, right?” 

James shrugged. “Yep.”

“And here I thought that your days as my jailor were over.” Shepard patted him on the shoulder with his free hand. “You don’t need to keep watching over me.”

“Well EDI told me to come here; true. But she didn’t force me you know.” John could see the worry in James’ eyes and he’d be lying is he said that he wasn’t already a little bit tired of that. Everyone was looking at him that way lately, but at least he couldn’t deny that it felt good that his crew really cared about him. “I’m here because I want to.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow at that remark. “It’s that so?”

“Yeah…” And Vega was already felling that maybe he shouldn’t have said that, at least not while Shepard was still sober. “Look; I’m not here to avoid that you drink until you pass out on the floor.” He laughed and Shepard started feeling a heat on his gut… it was probably just the booze making effect already. “I know perfectly that sometimes that’s what a man needs. It might not be healthy, but it helps.”

Shepard joined in the laugh. “Is that the voice of experience talking?”

James rubbed the side of his neck awkwardly. “Kinda…” He wasn’t going to start talking about all the times that he had been drunk or neither the reasons for that matter. Not that there was something wrong in sharing that with his Commander, but maybe it was better if he could save those stories for another time and leave the embarrassment to a minimum. “Besides if I stick around maybe you’ll finally buy me a drink.”

Shepard took the last of his drink in one gulp, licking his lips when he finished just to tease the other man. “You’re still trying your luck with that one, don’t you?”

“Hey; you can’t blame me for trying.” James moved to John’s side, leaning casually over the bar without taking his eyes off the man. “I’m sure I’m not the only that have tried that move with you.”

There was a smirk on Shepard’s lips now. “You can be sure of that.”

Vega looked over his shoulder and raised his hand to ask for a drink, but Shepard stopped him. “What? Are you going to buy me a drink after all?”

“Just the first one.” And John ordered something strong for both; he wanted to see how much Vega could resist before passing out. “The rest is on you.”

James gave him a smile while receiving his drink from the bartender. “Fair enough.” And it was nice to discover that sometimes both of them were actually thinking the same thing. “Let’s see which man can hold up longer. Salud!”

“Salud!” 

And it didn’t take too long before both started to lose their heads. James was the first in losing it, already slurring nonsense in Spanish. _What the hell is a churro?_ But Shepard knew how to be a polite man when he wanted to or maybe it was only the fact that he was already half drunk what was keeping him well behaved. _Ha! Whatever he just said sounded like poop._ But whichever the case was; it was definitely helping him in maintaining a smile on his face, nodding to everything that James said.

So John actually felt proud to be the one that last longer with his head high; although he was aware that he was technically cheating, the Cerberus implants in his body gave him the upper hand. But he wasn’t going to tell that to Vega; if the man was always cheating in poker, then it was fair for him to cheat on this. Besides seeing this whole scenario was really priceless.

Now the only thing that Shepard needed was to remember everything tomorrow’s morning, because as much resistance as he had, it didn’t take him too much time until he was at the same state as James. But at least he wasn’t as noisy as him, something that probably the people around them were thankful, especially the turian that was in the corner giving them the dead eye.

Usually when the booze hit Shepard; he was just like a baby after drinking warm milk. So he was now simply felling drowsy with his head hanging from his shoulders. And he would stay like that; quiet without calling attention to himself as long as no one bother him. But with James at his side, that was so not going to happen.

“Hey Loco! Loco!” James started poking John’s shoulder. “Looooooco!” 

Shepard raised his head completely startled. “What?!? What?!? What?!?” 

“C’mon!” Vega was pointing clumsy at the dancefloor, almost hitting the asari that was passing by with a tray on her hand. “Check those twins!”

John looked at where the other man was pointing and narrowed his eyes. “Twins? Where?”

“Right there, Loco. They are dancing with each other.” James wasn’t pointing anymore; his whole arm was flailing now, moving like a jellyfish. “The ones that dance as awful as you.”

“First of all…” John tried his best in standing straight, “is only one guy you’re completely wasted.”

“Your friend is over there.” The bartender replied.

“Oh!” Shepard turned around, making sure that this time it was Vega the one in front of him before talking again. “Second, I don’t dance that badly.” 

“Pfts!” That was the eloquent reply that he received from James. 

But Shepard was sure that there was a secret meaning behind that simple word. _Wait… it’s that even a word._ “That sounded like a dare!” But Vega didn’t pay attention to him; there was obviously something more interesting over his t-shirt. “I’m going to show you how good of a dancer I am!”

And just with that; Shepard was making his way to the dancefloor, passing through some of the bodies that were gyrating with the rhythm of the music. “Excuse me.” His feet already looking for the beat, but they only found someone’s toes. “I’m sorry.”

But he really didn’t care about that; he was on a mission. “James!” He was determined to show the other man how _good_ he was. “Check this!” And now his whole body was moving with less grace than a krogan asking someone for a date, those were usually awful, but this… this was beyond that.

At least it was sort of educating; James didn’t know that the human body could twist like that. “Here comes the shuffle!” And neither that hips could bend that way without your spine breaking in the process. “You see! I’m Commander Shepard and I’m the best dancer of the galaxy!”

Too bad that his idea of _best_ wasn’t actually shared with the rest of the galaxy; some of the dancers had already move a little bit farther from him. “Loco! You really have two left feet!” Some of them just to _appreciate_ better the dancing and others just simply to avoid been hit by the man everytime that he decided to do a spin. “And two left arms too!” But Shepard just shrugged when he heard that; or at least that was what James thought he did. He wasn’t so sure what the hell was going on with his shoulders. 

But it was definitely curious how sometimes it didn’t matter how bad your moves might be. “Fuck!” Because there’s always someone out there that it’s going to be willing to dance with you; especially if they are as drunk as you are. “He’s dancing with the twins!” 

And that was enough to erase the big grin on Vega’s face; he definitely didn’t like the show in front of him now. “Those assholes are getting all handsy with Loco!” And it wasn’t like he was jealous or something… he just couldn’t let someone take advantage of his Commander’s honor. “And that asshole is just letting them!”

So with determination in his eyes; James was heading towards them, trying his best in walking in a straight line. “Ok concentrate! First one foot then the other.” But it would have been easier if he didn’t stumble with almost every dancer along the way. “Sorry, amigo.”

And when he finally reached his target; he felt like a shadow over Shepard, covering his whole personal space while moving both hands to grab the twins’ shoulders. “Hey compadres!” His eyes widened in surprise when his hand passed through one of the bodies, his whole arm moving frantic now in the air. “Where’s your brother?!?” But the other man’s reply was only a grunt. “Ahh it doesn’t matter. You! Move along!”

Vega watched how the man just complied with the order without saying a word. “Yeah, keep moving!” He obviously didn’t want any problem with the big marine. “And that goes for your brother too!” 

But when John laughed, that was enough for James to start looking again in his direction. “Are you still seeing double?” And he was definitely too close to Shepard; he could almost count the beads of sweat on his forehead.

“I’m seeing just fine.” But despite the fact that both were too close to each other, neither took a step backwards. “I saw perfectly how you were rubbing your ass against those men.”

“Man!” Shepard corrected with a smirk on his lips. “And what if I was… don’t tell me you were jealous?” 

James could feel his face blushing. “S-Stop talking bullshit, Lola!”

Shepard looked at him with confusion while rubbing his chin. “…Who’s Lota?”

Now James was the one looking confused, so he just answered the question with another question. “What?” 

“You’re a terrible drunkard.” Shepard said it while shaking his head, but he couldn’t blame him. He probably didn’t even remember his own name by now. “You just call me Loca.” At least Shepard could fell proud that he still remembered his. _It is… Well, I’m pretty sure that starts with a… J?_

“Stop messing with me, Loco.” James gave John a playful shove on the shoulder. “If you keep that up I’m not going to teach you some things about dancing.”

“Teach me?!?” Shepard snorted.

“Yep, teach you.” James looked around, finally noticing all the people that were still staring at them. “But we can do it in the middle of this crowd.” So without even thinking he just grabbed John by the hand, “let’s go over there.” And while Shepard was practically dragged to a corner; his eyes could only look on how their hands were so perfectly attached, making him feel once again that heat on the gut. _I know is the booze… it’s just the booze…_

When they finally reached their destination James let go of his hand and for some odd reason Shepard felt his hands naked, not really knowing what to do with them. So he just put them inside his pockets while checking his surroundings. “See; here’s better, Loco.” They were now in a more secluded area, not many people here. Just some couples dancing with eyes only for themselves, the low light making the atmosphere almost romantic. “Less prying eyes are always a good thing.”

“So…” John purred while leaning on the wall. “What are you going to teach me?”

“Well…” James looked straight at Shepard while taking a step forward. “I can teach you anything you want.” 

They weren’t as close as before, but it was enough for the moment. “Anything?” There was so much teasing in Shepard’s voice, blending so perfectly with the music. “You shouldn’t say things like that unless you really mean them.”

Vega folded his arms defensively. “And what makes you think that I don’t mean them?”

“Really?!?” Shepard avoided laughing too loud to draw attention to them. “I know that we are drunk and all, but… are you for real?” But James didn’t reply back, he only kept watching the man waiting for an answer. _I guess you’re then._ So he just sighed and continued talking with a joking tone in his voice; after all he didn’t want to kill the mood, especially considering how easy was to wound James’ ego. “Maybe it’s because sometimes you like to act like a big shot; all words but no action. And you have the nerve to call Garrus a chicken.”

“Hey! I’m not a chicken!” James unfolded his arms and started pointing at his mohawk. “Haven’t you noticed the big crest? I’m a rooster!”

Both men chuckled at that. “So I guess that could be your nickname then.”

“Then you can call me the big Gallo.”

Shepard looked at him with disbelief. “Waaaait I might be drunk, but I know that’s not a word… I think.”

“Of course it is.” James took another step forward, his dog tags shining faintly with the low light of the club and his eyes shining brightly with his own. “Is rooster in Spanish.” 

And John was sure that his eyes were shining in the same way, the smile on James’ face was enough to know that. “I’m surprised that you still remember how to speak Spanish.”

"You’d be surprise of all the things that I still remember how to do right know.”

“See!” Shepard rolled his eyes. “That’s exactly what I was talking about; you’re always words but no action.” And this time the words didn’t sound like a joke to James, maybe because they never were that to begin with. Those words were actually an advice or more precisely a challenge. “It would be nice if for once you man up and do things the other way around.” 

“Then I guess I should make amends for that.” James took one last step forward, closing all the distance between them. “Don’t worry, Loco.” And when John felt James’ hands over his waist, that was enough to make his hands jump out of his pockets. “I promise you that this time is going to be different.”

And it wasn’t like neither of them already didn’t know that, but sometimes you can’t avoid your mouth to ask an obvious question. “And why is that?”

James leaned a little closer; his hands pressing tighter around Shepard’s waist, making his hands to finally react, putting them over the back of the big marine. “Partly is because of the booze,” _you can say that again,_ “but is mostly because of this.” 

When John felt James’ mouth over his, the electricity started running through his body. He flared blue for just one second, but that was always enough for his biotics to start prickling all over his skin. Although this time he wanted to believe that this sensation was thanks to James too, the way that his lips were moving was definitely leaving him breathless. 

But Shepard wasn’t going down without a fight; his hands were already sliding all the way up until the base of Vega’s neck, just to push the man closer to deepen the kiss. And their lips were practically moving now on their own, the liquor on their tongues tasting almost like sweet nectar, increasing the heat between them while fighting for dominance. But James always knew when it was time to surrender and that’s why when he finally broke the kiss; he was greeted immediately with the big smile of victory that the other man gave him.

“I thought that you bring me here to teach me how to dance; not to kiss.” John slid one of his hands to James’ cheek and tapped softly. “Because as you can see; I’m already good with that.”

Vega stayed in silence for a moment, letting Shepard’s thumb play freely with his lower lip. His eyes looking at him with so much want. “Yeah, you really know how to kiss. But tell me; still up for a dance, Loco?” 

It was curious how such a simple word could have so many meanings hidden behind it, “you should stop asking me that,” because usually _dance_ always meant something more whenever it came from Vega’s mouth. It was just his way of asking something else without actually saying it. But at least that never really bother Shepard, because whatever was that James was offering; he was always ready for it. “Is not like you don’t know the answer already.” 

And with the rhythm of the music their bodies started moving; beginning the so called dance despite the fact that it looked more like swinging. But that was enough for them because they only needed an excuse to get closer. And that was obvious now with the way that their hips were rolling slowly; “Loco…,” practically rubbing against each other while their hands were searching for the skin underneath the fabric, intruding and touching everything that they could find in their way. “I really like you.”

Both men could feel each other’s erections growing inside their pants, the same way they were feeling the pressure between their chests. “That’s good to know.”

Vega opened his mouth to say something about that reply, but it changed quickly to something else when he felt Shepard’s hand grabbing his groin. “You put me like this all the time.”

Shepard started moving his fingertips, trailing the size of James’ length while leaning closer to his ear to whisper. “Want me to give you a hand?”

And with the man’s neck so close to him, “here?” John couldn’t resist sucking it, harder enough that would probably leave a hickey. 

“No one is going to see.” James couldn’t help to wonder how something like that could sound so innocent, but maybe it was simply because common sense was something that was long gone by now. Alcohol was definitely a dangerous thing, but when it was mixed with desire, things tended to get even more easily out of control. “And even if they do; I don’t think they would care.” 

There was a moment of silence between them, but Shepard waited calmly for an answer that it didn’t take too long to come with a simple nod; so he started pulling down the zipper slowly. “C’mon!” And James could only watch expectantly while moving his hands all over Shepard’s back; biting his lips softly when he finally felt John’s hand sliding inside his pants, but he let out a grunt of desperation when the man only started rubbing his erection through the underwear. “Fuck! You’re a tease!” 

And that was definitely a painful true for Vega, but Shepard really wanted to take his time in felling everything. Going first a little lower just to fell the weight of his balls and squeezed them lightly. And then going all the way up until the tip just to rub it slowly with his thumb, the precum over the fabric making the movement more smoothly. 

“I bet you’d like to see me on my knees licking that spot.” Vega tried not to moan too loud at the idea while looking at Shepard with lust; his eyes already telling the man what he wanted to know. “Want me to show how I’d do it?” And without any warning John started licking James’ lips like a damn cat, as if they were actually made of milk and honey, each lick tasting every inch with passion. But as much as Vega was enjoining this, he knew that he needed to counterattack; after all he was a fighter like Shepard. So he slid his hands over John’s chest, both thumbs rolling over his nipples for a few seconds before pinching them, making Shepard to stop when he moaned softly against his mouth. “You like to play dirty, don’t you?”

The smirk on James’ lips was enough to make Shepard feel weak on his knees. “Who doesn’t like to play like that?” And the way that James’ thumbs kept moving over his nipples wasn’t helping that felling to go away either. “Besides I like keeping things interesting.”

But two can always play the same game; Shepard’s hand pressed harder Vega’s erection against his thigh, causing the big vein over the base of his shaft to pop out. “So that means that we could have a lot of fun together.” And his other hand slid over his ass, squeezing it with enough strength to make the other man whimper.

“Maybe next time we could-” Vega practically choked when Shepard finally let his dick free from the confines of his underwear and gave it a nice stroke.

“You were saying.” The low chuckle that came from John’s mouth sent a shiver through his body and now his knees were the ones getting weaker. “By the way; your dick is really thick. I like them like that.” Shepard’s hand started moving in a nice pace, his thumb rolling over the slit each time he reached the tip, the precum allowing him to stroke James more nimbly. “I’m sure that it’d feel really good inside my ass.” 

“Don’t stop, Loco.” Vega’s voice was already sounding hoarse, his pupils completely blown from the pleasure. “Don’t fucking stop.”

“Do you want to do that?” John increased the speed of his hand, making James to bury his face on his neck, muffling his moan. “Do you want to fuck me hard until you fill me up completely?” And his other hand started groping his ass harder than before; his nails digging over the fabric causing James to bit his neck as a response. “Because if you do that; after you’re done-” Shepard took a deep breath when he felt one of Vega’s hands sliding over his abs, all the way down to his groin. “I’ll fuck you hard against the glass of the aquarium.”

“Loco…” It was always so nice to hear someone say your _name_ with so much desire in his voice, “please do it faster,” like you’re the only person around them, the only person in the world. “I need to come.”

And that was something that always made Shepard felt good. Knowing that someone needed him; simply as a man and not as a hero. “Give me a nice kiss and I might do it.”

James looked at the man intensely for a moment before locking his lips with John’s. And the kiss that followed was so desperate, so real; that Shepard couldn’t avoid his eyelids to flutter. But the big marine broke the kiss a little too soon, his eyes fixated on the man in front of him, practically pleading. “Please…, Loco.” He obviously needed to come already, his cracking voice was proof of that and Shepard couldn’t say no to him after hearing that. 

“I got you.” So he started stroking him faster and James buried his face once again on John’s neck, moaning against it, his teeth biting with enough strength to leave a mark. “That’s it.” He could feel Vega’s dick practically burning in his hand, throbbing at the same speed of his heart. Each stroke making everything else disappear, leaving only the sound of flesh on flesh between them. “Come for me, James.” And with a gasp that took all the air from Vega’s lungs; he was already coming. The hot liquid landing all over Shepard’s uniform while his whole body shook from the spams of his orgasm, making Shepard to stumble against the wall. “God, you’re heavy!” But the man tried his best in maintain the big marine standing straight with just one hand, because the other one was still stroking him, moving until the moment that James didn’t have any more to give.

And now that some of the heat was gone; Shepard could feel his mind defogging a little from the effects of the alcohol, quickly reminding him where they were. _Oh, shit._ So when Shepard stopped looking at the man still breathing heavy on his arms, he started checking their surroundings.

At least most of the couples were gone by now, probably they felt too awkward and decided to scram. _That’s good._ But obviously not everyone felt the same way, because the two asaris in the other corner of the club were giggling while looking at them. And the turian that was leaning on the wall a little more farther from them, _wait, is that the same turian that was looking at us ugly before,_ had a perfect view of everything that they were doing. _What a perv!_

“Hey James; it seems we have an audience.” 

Vega finally reacted, moving away from his arms. His hand already rubbing Shepard’s stomach trying to _clean_ him a little. “Then I hope they enjoyed the show.” 

The blunt answer only made John to roll his eyes while looking down, checking the complete mess that his uniform was. “You’re not really helping.” But his eyes shifted quickly over Vega’s limp dick still hanging out of his pants. “And you may want to hide that.”

James stopped _cleaning_ him and looked at his dick, grabbing it by the base. “Really Loco?” And started shaking it in front of the man. “Don’t tell me that you’re going all prude on me now!”

“Just put it in your pants.” He tried to sound serious, but the mischievous smile on his face was saying other thing, _or I’ll do it._

But at least the man was already following the order with a nice little pout on his lips. “Ahh, you’re not fun.” 

_You can blame Cerberus for that._ James was obviously still wasted, but Shepard wasn’t even that drunk anymore. The Cerberus implants in his body not only make for him harder to get drunk, they didn’t let the effects from alcohol to last long either; although the hangovers were still the same. _Bastards!_ And he might not be completely sober right now, but at least he was lucid enough to know that they shouldn’t continue. “I think is better if we-”

But Shepard wasn’t able to finish that sentence when he felt Vega’s hand grabbing his groin again; his erection still hard as before, begging for release. “Want me to help you out, Loco?” 

“I really think that-”

And once again James didn’t let him finish; because John could only watch helpless how the other man was already pulling the zipper down. “Let me return the favor.” Vega licked his lips before sliding his hand through the underwear, taking his dick out without even teasing him. “I promise you that you’re going to like it.”

Shepard knew that they shouldn’t keep doing this here, “James,” but since his hand was stroking him so nicely already, “yes, like that,” maybe he could pretend that he was still completely drunk; oblivious to everything and everyone around them. Although that thought changed quickly when Vega stopped stroking him and kneeled in front of him, making Shepard’s eyes widen in surprise.

“What?” James sounded so nonchalant; like there was nothing wrong in doing that right here. And yes; John knew that thinking that way was ironic and a little bit hypocrite too, but still there was a great difference between a handjob and a blowjob. “I prefer using my mouth.”

So he was already moving his hands with all the intention to stop the big marine, but when he felt James’ tongue licking the underside of his shaft, all the way up until the tip. “Fuck!” He was unable to continue. 

“See; I told you’d like it.” And now Vega’s lips were wrapping around the head, sucking it harder for a few seconds before letting it go with a popping sound. “And it’s going to get even better.” 

John shivered when the tip of James’ tongue started licking the slit of his dick, tasting the precum on it, making the man to lose his breath for a moment. “James you really need to-fuck!” His lips were again over the head of his dick, but this time they were pressing tighter around it, ready to start taking all of Shepard’s length into his mouth in just one swiftly move. 

_Shit, Shit, Shit!_ He moved his hands in a final attempt to stop Vega, but when he reached his head he only left them there; his fingertips caressing the scalp, encouraging the man. _God, I’m pathetic!_ And when James looked up with his eyes full of lust, John knew that he was done for. Sometimes you can’t deny what the body wants and right now the only thing that he wanted was seeing James sucking him dry.

And Shepard was thankful that he didn’t have to wait to long for that, because James was already moving his head, almost at the same rhythm of the music. “You really know how to do this.” He slid his hands over Shepard’s waist, his fingertips teasing the skin the same way that his tongue did it with his shaft. And the best part was; that he did all of this without taking his eyes off John, enjoying each time that his face twisted in delight. “Fuck James, you’re good.” And Shepard had too a hell of view, seeing his dick disappear inside Vega’s mouth was definitely glorious. He was obviously determined in taking more of him with every move, because each suck now was practically hitting the back of his throat and if John wasn’t wearing those dammed pants, James’ nose would be already buried in his pubes. “Yes, suck me harder.”

But as much as Shepard wanted to keep looking at the other man, the part of his brain that was still working was telling him that he should see if there weren’t more people watching them. The two asaris were already gone; _that’s good._ Although now a salarian was in their place watching them in awe with a datapad in his hand, he was probably just doing some research on how humans mate. _Ok… that’s not good._ And near him there was a girl with something in her hand that look quite a lot like a camera. _Oh God! This is going to end up on the extranet!_ And the turian from before was still leaning on the wall, watching them completely enthralled with his hand moving a little bit suspicious over his lower area. _Is that asshole doing what I think he’s doing…_ Yes; he was totally doing that. _What a total perv!_

But his concentration was drawn back to the other man when he stopped sucking him. And John had to hold a breath in when he felt James’ hand sliding inside his pants, already looking for his balls to take them out. “What are you watching, Loco?” Shepard leaned harder against the wall when Vega took his balls into his mouth, sucking them as if they were candy while his hand started to stroke him. _God, he’s too damn good._ His balls were practically rolling, each one receiving the same care and attention from the man, making Shepard’s head spin from all the attention that his body was receiving; but at least he could take a breather when James finally let go of them. “Remember that the show is right here, Loco.” He said it with a big fucking grin while he moved his other hand over his balls, squeezing them tightly. _Sure it is._ “And I like it when you watch me.” He stopped stroking him and slid his hand over the base of his dick. “So watch!” And once again James was taking all of John’s length into his mouth.

“You’re going to kill me!” And maybe at some degree that was probably true, because John knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer; especially not with the way that James was increasing the speed of his movements. He was definitely decided to give Shepard the best blowjob of his life. 

“Shit! If you keep that up…”But Vega wasn’t going to slow down; he just keep bobbing his head back and forth while his lips increased the pressure around John’s dick so perfectly, as if they were just created to suck him. “James, I’m-” And his hand wasn’t idly either; it was already cupping his balls, his fingertips playing smoothly with the skin, caressing them in the same way that Shepard’s hands were doing it with his scalp. “I’m gonna-” John’s voice was supposed to be a warning for James, but he didn’t have any intention to stop. The only thing that he did was sliding his free hand over Shepard’s abs, felling the muscles contract with every breathe, each one hoarser than last one; telling him like in Morse code the exact moment when the man was ready to go. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ And only in that precise moment he stopped, letting the man to fill his mouth with the hot burst of his orgasm, swallowing what he could until John was completely empty.

And the great Commander was now reduced to panting, his mind thinking in something to say while his mouth was trying to form words. Maybe he could praise the man. _Nah; that’s going to make his head bigger._ Maybe just a simple thanks. _No, he deserves something better than that._

But despite the fact that he wanted to say something to him; that probably would have to wait for later, because the only thing escaping from his mouth right now was simply hot air. Besides; James didn’t look like he was really going to pay him too much attention; he was kind of busy cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. _God, he looks so damn sexy right now._ But at least they didn’t need the words so badly; because the way that they were looking at each other was already saying everything for the moment. 

Too bad that they couldn’t stay like this a little longer; Shepard would have been thankful in having more time to catch his breath, but they really needed to get their asses out of Purgatory. 

At least all the people that were watching them were already long gone. Well; except for the turian. He stayed until the end the show, still looking at them while cleaning his hands. And then just like that; he just walked away with an expression on his face that would be the equivalent of pleased for humans. _Some people really don’t have decency… Oh shit! My dick is still out!_

And after noticing that; he was finally hurrying himself, trying to put everything in order the best way he could. “Hey James, we need to go.”

But Vega didn’t seem to have any intention to leave. “Can we stay?”

Shepard let his mouth to hang open for a few seconds before replying. “What?!? No!”

Sadly that answer didn’t seem to satisfy Vega. “Why not?” He was obviously opened for debate.

But since Shepard wasn’t; “because I say so.” He just leaned closer to help him standing up. “Now let me give you a hand.”

“Really, Loco?” There was a big smirk on James’ face. “You’re ready for a second round?” And Shepard couldn’t avoid shaking his head while lifting the man. “Wow; you’re such a beast!”

“I’m not talking about that.” He replied while draping Vega’s arm over his shoulder. _Although is actually pretty tempting._ And he put one of his over the big marine’s waist to hold him straight. “Let’s just go.” 

And this time James only nodded, letting the man to lead the way to the exit. Both walking in a slow pace to avoid stumbling with their own feet and so long they were doing well; they even have managed to go down the stairs without even falling once. 

“Hey Shepard!” The sudden shout made the man to jump on his toes. “See, I always told you that you needed to relax!” 

But he didn’t bother in reply or look; he was more interested in keep walking. _So, she saw the whole thing too…_ Besides; he was sure that seeing the smug face of Aria right now would only make him nauseous. _Bitch!_

And now that they were out of the place making their way to the elevator; Shepard noticed that this whole time they had been quiet, perhaps too quiet. _Ok, he’s still awake._ But maybe not having a conversation at all was better than having an awkward one. _No; I still think that I need to say something. I don’t want him to think that I’m regretting this. I’m regretting the place that’s for sure, but not him. Maybe I should just say-_

“Hey Loco.” _Thank God! You’re finally talking!_ “We’re going back to the Ship?”

“Yes.”

James turned his head to look at him. “Can I…” And John saw the nervous smile on his face while pressing the button for the elevator. “Can I stay in your quarters tonight?”

 _You can stay there all the nights if you want._ “Sure, James.”

“Gracias.” Vega gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him feel again that heat on the gut. And Shepard finally realized that it wasn’t the booze the one causing that after all. “Next time I’m really going to teach you how to dance.”

John laughed while tapping James’ side. “I hold you to that.”

The elevator finally arrived and they stepped in. “I mean it, Loco. That way the next time we go to Purgatory.” _I never going to come back._ “You’re going to show everyone how good you can actually move.” Vega put his head over Shepard’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he continued talking. “But you can only dance with me. I don’t want to see you with other men.”

“Then I promise you that I’m going to save all my dances just for you.” John stretched his hand and pressed the button for the docks. “James?”

But he didn’t reply back; he was already half sleep over his shoulder. And Shepard couldn’t stop looking at him, his hand nuzzling his side while his whole body started to tingle; and all simply because of the way that James’ hair was brushing against his neck. _It seems that not only my biotics can make feel like this._ And maybe that was the thing that he needed to say to him; that he was happy, that he could get use to this and more importantly…

“I like you too, James.” And John kissed him softly on his head. “I really do.” But the only thing that he obtained as a reply was an incoherent mumbling and for some reason he just couldn’t avoid smiling. _Well, I guess I can say it again tomorrow’s morning._

And yes; that was a promise too.


End file.
